sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerry Maguire
| runtime = 139 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $50 million | gross = $273,552,592 }} Jerry Maguire is a 1996 American romantic comedy-drama sports film starring Tom Cruise, Cuba Gooding, Jr., and Renée Zellweger. It was written, co-produced, and directed by Cameron Crowe. The film was inspired by sports agent Leigh Steinberg, who acted as Technical Consultant on the crew. It was released in North American theaters on December 13, 1996, distributed by Gracie Films and TriStar Pictures. The film received very positive reviews, praising the performances of Tom Cruise, Cuba Gooding, Jr., Renée Zellweger and the screenplay. The film was a financial success, bringing in more than $270 million worldwide, against its $50 million budget. It was the ninth top-grossing film of 1996. The film was nominated for five Academy Awards, including Best Picture and Best Actor for Tom Cruise, with Cuba Gooding, Jr. winning the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor. The film was also nominated for three Golden Globes, with Tom Cruise winning for Best Actor, and three Screen Actors Guild Awards, with Cuba Gooding, Jr. winning Best Supporting Actor. Plot Jerry Maguire (Tom Cruise) is a glossy 35-year-old sports agent working for Sports Management International (SMI). He writes a mission statement about perceived dishonesty in the sports management business which prompts Management to send Bob Sugar (Jay Mohr), Jerry's protégé, to fire him. Jerry and Sugar call all of Jerry's clients to try convincing them not to hire the services of the other. Sugar secures most of Jerry's previous clients. Jerry speaks to Arizona Cardinals wide receiver Rod Tidwell (Cuba Gooding, Jr.), one of his clients who is disgruntled with his contract. Rod tests Jerry's resolve through a very long telephone conversation while Sugar is able to convince the rest of Jerry's clients to stick with SMI instead. Leaving the office, Jerry announces that he will start his own agency and asks if anyone is willing to join him, to which only 26-year-old single mother Dorothy Boyd (Renée Zellweger) agrees. Meanwhile, Frank "Cush" Cushman (Jerry O'Connell), a superstar quarterback prospect who expects to be the number one pick in the NFL Draft, also stays with Jerry after he makes a visit to the Cushman home. However, Sugar is able to convince Cushman at the last minute to sign with SMI. After an argument, Jerry breaks up with his disgruntled fiancée. He then turns to Dorothy, becoming closer to her young son, Ray (Jonathan Lipnicki), and eventually starts a relationship with her. However, Dorothy contemplates moving to San Diego as she has a secure job offer there. Jerry concentrates all his efforts on Rod, now his only client, who turns out to be very difficult to satisfy. Over the next several months, the two direct harsh criticism towards each other with Rod claiming that Jerry is not trying hard enough to get him a contract while Jerry claims that Rod is not proving himself worthy of the money for which he asks. Jerry marries Dorothy to help them both stay afloat financially and to keep her from moving away. He is emotionally and physically distant during the marriage but is clearly invested in becoming a father to Ray. Although Dorothy loves Jerry, she breaks up with him because she believes that he does not love her. Before the start of a Monday Night Football game between the Cardinals and the Dallas Cowboys, Rod plays well but appears to receive a serious injury when catching a touchdown. He recovers, however, and dances for the wildly cheering crowd. Afterwards, Jerry and Rod embrace in front of other athletes and sports agents and show how their relationship has progressed from a strictly business one to a close personal one, which was one of the points Jerry made in his mission statement. Jerry then flies back home to meet Dorothy. He then speaks for several minutes, telling her that he loves her and wants her in his life, which she accepts. Rod later appears on Roy Firestone's sports show. Unbeknownst to him, Jerry has secured him an $11.2 million contract with the Cardinals allowing him to finish his pro football career in Arizona. The visibly emotional Rod proceeds to thank everyone and extends warm gratitude to Jerry. Jerry speaks with several other pro athletes, some of whom have read his earlier mission statement and respect his work with Rod. The movie ends with Ray throwing a baseball up in the air surprising Jerry. Jerry then discusses Ray's possible future career in the sports industry with Dorothy. Cast * Tom Cruise as Jerry Maguire * Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Rod Tidwell * Renée Zellweger as Dorothy Boyd * Kelly Preston as Avery Bishop * Jerry O'Connell as Frank "Cush" Cushman * Jay Mohr as Bob Sugar * Regina King as Marcee Tidwell * Bonnie Hunt as Laurel Boyd * Jonathan Lipnicki as Ray Boyd * Lisa Stahl Sullivan as Jerry's Ex-Fiance * Todd Louiso as Chad the Nanny * Jeremy Suarez as Tyson Tidwell * Aries Spears as Teepee Tidwell * Mark Pellington as Bill Dooler * Jared Jussim as Dicky Fox * Glenn Frey as Dennis Wilburn * Drake Bell as Jesse Remo * Christina Cavanaugh as Mrs. Remo * Toby Huss as Steve Remo * Eric Stoltz as Ethan Valhere * Beau Bridges as Matt Cushman * Ingrid Beer as Anne-Louise * Roy Firestone as Himself *Janet Jackson auditioned and was initially accepted for the role of Marcee Tidwell, though it later went to Regina King, who previously co-starred in Jackson's debut film Poetic Justice. Jackson is referenced twice in the film, with a Janet poster seen hanging in Teepee's room and Cuba Gooding Jr.'s character Rod Tidwell asking "What Have You Done for Me Lately?", paying homage to Jackson's hit of the same name. Cameos Philadelphia Eagles owner Jeffrey Lurie, ESPN draft guru Mel Kiper Jr., former NFL quarterbacks Drew Bledsoe, Troy Aikman, and Warren Moon, German ice skater Katarina Witt, then-current Dallas Cowboys head coach Barry Switzer, and former Detroit Lions coach Wayne Fontes play themselves in the film. Other NFL players that make cameos as themselves are Tim McDonald, Johnnie Morton, Rick Mirer, Rob Moore, Ki-Jana Carter, Herman Moore, Art Monk, Kerry Collins, and Dean Biasucci. Sportscasters Al Michaels, Frank Gifford, Roy Firestone, Mike Tirico, and Dan Dierdorf also make cameos. Former NBA basketball player Brent Barry is featured in the film as an athlete who refuses to sign an autograph for a young boy. Actresses portraying ex-girlfriends of Maguire include Lucy Liu, Ivana Miličević, Alison Armitage, Emily Procter and Stacey Williams. Reagan Gomez-Preston also had a minor role in the film as part of the Tidwell family. Alice in Chains guitarist Jerry Cantrell makes a brief appearance in the film as a copier store clerk. Indianapolis Colts owner Jim Irsay makes a cameo as Jerry Maguire's boss. Rolling Stone publisher Jann Wenner is seen briefly as an SMI CEO as Maguire departs the company. Artie Lange filmed a scene for the film, but it was cut from the final version of the movie. Product placement Tristar received merchandise and marketing services of over $1.5 million from Reebok in exchange for incorporating a commercial into the film and depicting the Reebok brand within certain agreed-upon standards; when the film was theatrically released, the commercial had been left out and a tirade including "broadsides against Reebok" was included. When the film aired on television, the Reebok commercial had been embedded into the film as originally agreed upon. Release Box office The film debuted at number one. It earned $17,084,296 its opening weekend, and eventually grossed $153,952,592 in North American box office and approximately $119.6 million overseas for a $273,552,592 worldwide total, on a budget of $50 million. It is the ninth top grossing film of 1996 and the fourth highest-grossing romantic drama film of all time. Critical response The film received critical acclaim, with an 85% positive reviews on the film-critics aggregate Rotten Tomatoes. Its critical consensus states: "Anchored by dazzling performances from Tom Cruise, Cuba Gooding Jr., and Renée Zellweger, as well as Cameron Crowe's tender direction, Jerry Maguire meshes romance and sports with panache." Cuba Gooding, Jr. won an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for his portrayal of Rod Tidwell, the Arizona Cardinals football player who sticks with Maguire. Cruise was also nominated for Best Actor in a Leading Role and the movie marked Renée Zellweger's breakout role. The film itself was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Picture, and crew members on the film were nominated for Best Screenplay and Best Film Editing awards. Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film 3/4 stars, writing that there "are so many subplots that Jerry Maguire seems too full" and also commented that the film "starts out looking cynical and quickly becomes a heartwarmer." Todd McCarthy of Variety wrote "An exceptionally tasty contempo comedic romance, Jerry Maguire runs an unusual pattern on its way to scoring an unexpected number of emotional, social and entertaining points. Smartly written and boasting a sensational cast, Cameron Crowe's shrewdly observed third feature also gives Tom Cruise one of his very best roles..." In June 2010, Entertainment Weekly named Jerry Maguire one of the 100 Greatest Characters of the Last 20 Years. Accolades Academy Awards * Best Actor (Cruise, nominated) * Best Editing (Hutshing, nominated) * Best Picture (nominated) * Best Screenplay – Original (Crowe, nominated) * Best Supporting Actor (Gooding Jr., won) Chicago Film Critics Association * Best Supporting Actor (Gooding Jr., won) Directors Guild of America * Outstanding Directing – Motion Pictures (Crowe, nominated) Golden Globe Awards * Best Actor – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy (Cruise, won) * Best Film – Musical or Comedy (nominated) * Best Supporting Actor – Motion Picture (Gooding Jr., nominated) Image Awards * Outstanding Actor – Motion Picture (Gooding Jr., nominated) Satellite Awards * Best Actor – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy (Cruise, won) * Best Supporting Actor – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy (Gooding Jr., won) * Best Supporting Actress – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy (Zellweger, nominated) Screen Actors Guild * Outstanding Actor – Motion Picture (Cruise, nominated) * Outstanding Supporting Actor (Gooding Jr., won) * Outstanding Supporting Actress (Zellweger, nominated) Writers Guild of America * Best Screenplay – Original (Crowe, nominated) Home media Jerry Maguire was first released on VHS and Laserdisc on May 29, 1997. It is the best-selling non-Disney VHS tape of all time, with over 3 million copies sold on the first day and another 1 million on the second day and sold 1 million copies each day, including Blockbuster Video, Hollywood Video, Wal-Mart, Target, Best Buy and many other rental stores/retail chains. The previews shown before the movie were: My Best Friend's Wedding, Men in Black and Starship Troopers. it was re-released on VHS around late 1999, without any of the aforementioned previews. The film was first released onto DVD on June 24, 1997 and around 2002 respectively in both a standard edition and a two-disc "Special Edition". While the standard edition contains no special features, the two-disc edition primarily includes deleted scenes, commentary tracks, featurettes, and a music video for Bruce Springsteen's "Secret Garden." The film was later released onto Blu-ray on September 9, 2008, with the same special features found on the second disc of the DVD "Special Edition." Legacy Jerry Maguire spawned several popular quotations, including "Show me the money!" (shouted repeatedly in a phone exchange between Rod Tidwell and Jerry Maguire), "You complete me," "Help me help you," "The key to this business is personal relationships" and "You had me at 'hello'" (said by Renée Zellweger's Dorothy Boyd after a lengthy romantic plea by Jerry Maguire), and "Kwan," a word used by Cuba Gooding, Jr.'s Tidwell meaning love, respect, community, and money (also spelled "quan" and "quawn") to illustrate the difference between himself and other football players: "Other football players may have the coin, but they won't have the 'Kwan'." These lines are largely attributed to Cameron Crowe, director and screenwriter of the film. Zellweger said of filming the famous "hello" line, "Cameron had me say it a few different ways. It's so funny, because when I read it, I didn't get it — I thought it was a typo somehow. I kept looking at it. It was the one thing in the script that I was looking at going, 'Is that right? Can that be right? How is that right?' I thought, 'Is there a better way to say that? Am I not getting it? I just don't know how to do it.'" A video blog "Everything is Terrible!" is running a campaign to salvage remaining VHS copies of the movie. In June 2008, AFI revealed its Ten Top Ten"—the best ten films in ten "classic" American film genres—after polling over 1,500 people from the creative community. Jerry Maguire was acknowledged as the tenth best film in the sports genre. It was also voted by AFI as #100 on its list of 100 Passions. The quotes "Show me the money!" and "You had me at 'hello'" were also ranked by AFI on its list of 100 Movie Quotes, ranked #25 and #52 respectively. American Film Institute Lists *AFI's 100 Years...100 Movies – Nominated *AFI's 100 Years...100 Laughs – Nominated *AFI's 100 Years...100 Passions – #100 *AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs: **Secret Garden – Nominated *AFI's 100 Years...100 Movie Quotes: **"Show me the money!" – #25 **"You had me at "hello."" – #52 **"You complete me." – Nominated *AFI's 100 Years...100 Cheers – Nominated *AFI's 100 Years...100 Movies (10th Anniversary Edition) – Nominated *AFI's 10 Top 10 – #10 Sports Film (also nominated Romantic Comedy) Soundtrack The motion picture soundtrack CD includes: Music not on the soundtrack Includes: * AC/DC – "For Those About to Rock (We Salute You)" * Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass – "The Lonely Bull" * The Durutti Column – "Requiem Again" * Nirvana – "Something in the Way" * Tom Petty – "Free Fallin'" * The Replacements – "I'll Be You" * The Rolling Stones – "Bitch" * Merrilee Rush – "Angel of the Morning" * a clip of John Coltrane, Miles Davis, and Charles Mingus performing (Mingus' piece is "Haitian Fight Song") "Secret Garden", originally a Springsteen track from 1995, was re-released in 1997 after its exposure in the film and on the soundtrack, and peaked at No. 19 on the Billboard Hot 100. The film was scored by director Crowe's then-wife, Nancy Wilson, who was a member of the rock band Heart. Category:TriStar Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Films Category:Drama films